


I wasn’t looking

by ShaysTales



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaysTales/pseuds/ShaysTales
Summary: Taken a while for me to write and it’s short but it’s done lol
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	I wasn’t looking

“I can’t believe I had to jump into that pile of garbage,” Riley said while unlocking her and Macs’ front door. “Seriously man I feel like a breeding ground for a new type of fungus.”  
Mac laughed following Riley through the door. “I told you to wait, I could’ve made something to get that tracking device.”  
“Yeah well, we were running out of time…”  
“Yeah yeah whatever you say riles, I’ve been trying to be polite but you really stink..” he laughed.  
“Haha. so funny Angus.” She gave him a dead stare then broke out into a hardy laugh.  
“I’m heading straight to the shower.”  
“Good take your time. You need to,” he nudged her.

They set their to-go bags by the front door. Riley headed straight toward her room and Mac headed to the fridge to grab a cold beer. 

Riley ran toward her bathroom ripping off all her clothes contemplating burning them all. Reaching to turn on her shower a loud cry from the pipes uneased her. Wrapping herself in a towel she screamed “Mac...Mac, did you hear that?” 

Mac reached her door just as she opened it to call out to him again. There she was standing in only a towel. He couldn’t focus on the words coming out of her mouth. A quick glance is all it took for him to lose all train of thought. He quickly thought to himself to pay attention to her words and not the way the light is bouncing off her legs and shoulders. 

“Mac?” Hearing his name made him snap out of his daze.  
“Yeah riles, I heard you I was just thinking of a plan on handling it… you should go use the guest bath while I handle this,” he said trying to keep eye contact.  
“Great minds Mac, great minds!” She headed toward the guest bathroom.

As she walked away he took a longer look. She turned around only to catch his head swiveling in the opposite direction. Mac hoped she didn’t notice. She did. She smiled her way into the bathroom. 

After a rigorous shower. The smell was gone and she finally felt like herself. She had hoped mac was done in her bathroom so she could get dressed and relax. As she made her way down the hall Mac swung her door open.  
“Ahh, I was just coming to see if you were finished in there..”  
“I..” is all he could muster. Intoxicated by her shea butter body wash. The way her hair clung to her wet body. The way the towel outlined her figure. He couldn’t hide it this time. His eyes trailed her body from head to toe. Riley couldn’t do anything but bask in his lingering looks.  
“Mac… you gonna keep standing there checking me out or can I put on some clothes?” She said jokingly.  
“I wasn’t...I mean I waaas….I mean yeah it’s your room.” He finally sputtered out nervously.  
She flashed him a sweet smile. As he headed out of her room and took a deep breath and a last look. 

Mac struggled with his inner turmoil. _She’s your friend, don't look at her like that._ **Why not? did you not see her she’s gorgeous.** _Yes… she… is but it’s not right._ **You know you love her.** I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @ariad21


End file.
